Rien est impossible dans cet amour
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Es dificil confiar en alguien, pero es mas dificil demostrar tus sentimientos si tienes mucho tiempo ocultandolos. Pero para el amor nada es imposible. One-Shot Alice&Jasper. Regalo de Cumpleaños a Sweetsugarhoney Felicidades Nena.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños a la chica que hizo la magia de tenerme aqui en FF. Querida Sweetsugarhoney, Lulú. Muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos mas y nos sigas sorprendiendo con tus estupendas historias.**

* * *

**Rien est impossible dans cet amour**

Caminaba junto a la pequeña vampiresa, en silencio, sin decir palabra. Tenían un mes juntos y él sabía que la necesitaba mucho más que a cualquier cosa. Más que a la sangre que saciaba su sed.

Había dejado de negar sus sentimientos, la quería. La quería demasiado. Quizá más de lo que era conveniente para él. Estaba decidido no negar mas lo que había estado sintiendo, pero tenía un problema… No sabía cómo decírselo.

_Tu nombre es motivo de serle fiel a lo que respiro_

_Tu piel es la vista para ceder todo lo que he sido, he sido_

Su mente iba y venía por todo lo que había pasado desde que la encontró, desde que ella lo encontró. No solo había dejado de estar solo, no solo había dejado de estar solo, sino que había descubierto que lo que él creía perdido, su alma, su humanidad, sus sentimientos estaban aún vivos. Aun existían.

Ella había venido a revivirlos con su amor, con su dulce voz hablándole con cariño, con ternura. Con su cuerpo despidiendo amor y envolviéndolo en él, llenándolo de sensaciones que creyó muertas la noche en que se convirtió en vampiro.

_Y es que es esta historia yo fui engañado_

_Caí en una trampa de alguien desalmado_

Recuerda aquella noche y siente como su cuerpo y su corazón se llena de temor y de duda. Ese pasado siempre lo traerá con él y es algo que no está seguro de que Alice sepa por completo. Todas las vidas que arrancó, las veces que se alimentó de la vida de otro. Eran cosas que lo perseguirían para siempre, sus fantasmas, que estarían con él, al igual que todas las cicatrices que marcaban su piel de mármol. Para siempre.

_Pero al final de todo yo salí ganando_

_Pues me acercó a ti y a tus ojos que amo_

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que todo aquel pasado, tenía una razón. Si no hubiese sido transformado en vampiro, en ese momento no estaría vivo, ni a su lado. No estaría junto a esa mujercita que hacía que miles de sensaciones enloquecedoras atacaran su muerto corazón.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo había sido planeado por el destino desde mucho antes. Y ellos habían estado destinados desde mucho tiempo atrás, quizá desde antes de que alguno de ellos dos tuviera consciencia de su existencia en ese universo tan extraño, que conspiraba a favor y contra todos en él.

Ellos estaban predestinados a estar juntos, él estaba predestinado a conocerla. A mirarse en sus ojos y a estar tan cerca de ella.

_A esa mirada dulce de cuando ves de lado_

_Que hace que el mismo sol se sienta opacado_

_A esa sonrisa tuya que ha sido el sustento_

_De todos estos días a mi ser entero_

La miró discretamente. Ella hacía lo mismo, por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando se vio descubierta, le sonrió con esa sonrisa que competía con el brillo del sol y que había venido a levantarlo, a darle fuerza para seguir y esperanza de algo que no sabía que ocurriría. Él le sonrió tímidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de aun tener la capacidad de hacerlo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía, que cada vez que Alice le robaba una, aunque fuera pequeña, se sorprendía de aun conocer ese gesto.

Entonces fijo sus ojos en sus labios rosados y suaves y sintió correr dentro de él un gran deseo de probarlos. Miró su mano y deseó alcanzarla, tomarla entre la suya –tan marcada- y nunca soltarla. Eso era lo único que deseaba, lo único que necesitaba en esa existencia.

_Sería increíble vivir a tu lado_

_Quedarme eternamente besando tus manos_

_Y es que después de tanto, tanto que yo te he buscado_

_El mundo se detiene ahora que te he encontrado_

Ella se sentía completa ahora que lo había encontrado, que estaban juntos. Desde que habían dejado Philadelphia, ella sentía que jamás lo dejaría volver a desaparecer. Nunca se separaría de él, porque lo quería tanto que si él fuera al mismo infierno, ella lo seguiría y el infierno, para ella sería cielo, solo por estar con él.

_Aunque es inevitable este sentimiento_

_Sé que debo dejarle al tiempo decir el momento_

Alice quería que Jasper le dijera lo que sentía. Ella también deseaba decirle todo de una buena vez. Estaba segura de que él lo sabía, por su poderoso y tan especial don. Pero ella quería decirlo de viva voz. No obstante deseaba que él se abriera primero y le dijera todo lo que sentía, antes de que ella pudiera dejar volar sus palabras.

_En que tu voz me robe el alma y el aliento_

_Y con mi voz decirte todo lo que siento_

Jasper se había decidido completamente, y buscaba en su interior el valor de hacer lo que quería hacer en ese momento. No entendía como, después de haberse enfrentado durante ochenta años a miles de vampiros fieros, ahora tenía miedo de decirle a Alice lo que sentía.

Respiró innecesariamente, y la llamó en un susurro:

— Alice…

Ella volteó. No había tenido ninguna visión, pero algo en su muerto corazón le dijo que el momento había llegado.

— ¿Si, Jazz?

Jasper dudó un momento en lo que iba a hacer. Solo un pequeño momento, hasta que miro en sus ojos dorados y allí todas sus dudas se disiparon. Sus ojos despedían tanto amor y tanta seguridad que él solo pudo sentirse a salvo y fuerte. Supo que, pasará lo que pasará, ellos estarían juntos hasta el fin del mundo.

— Quiero decirte…—balbuceó quedamente—… que _Te quiero._

Palabras sencillas, pero sinceras, que emocionaron el corazón de Alice en un segundo. Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y le dijo:

— Yo también. Te quiero, Jasper. Te quiero mucho.

_Así yo quisiera seguir viviendo_

_Pues todo lo que digo y respiro es para ti, Mujer_

Entonces se miraron a los ojos y él sintió de nuevo la tentación de sus labios. Se inclinó despacio, esperando que ella adivinara lo que quería hacer. Se quedó a unos milímetros de sus rosados labios y ella, que ya había adivinado lo que deseaba hacer, terminó de unirlos con cariño. Sus alientos se mesclaron en una suave danza. Inocente, tierna y así sellaron la confesión.

_Sería increíble vivir a tu lado_

_Quedarme eternamente besando tus labios._

Se besaron durante minutos completos, sin necesidad de aire, podían mantenerse así el tiempo que quisieran. Y ellos deseaban mantenerse así para siempre. Eternamente, pero debían continuar su camino. Solo por eso, se separaron y continuaron caminando.

La mano derecha de Alice y la izquierda de Jasper se entrelazaron como una y así sellaron secretamente el juramento de que nunca, nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

_Nada es imposible en este amor._

* * *

_**Hola a todos! :D Este OS es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridisima Lulú, que cumple 25 años el dia de hoy! Muchas felicidades nena, que cumplas muchos mas, que nos sigas deleitando con tus historias durante muchos años y que todo lo que desees se cumpla hoy y siempre. Ya sabes que siempre estoy contigo.**_

_**Este OS ha sido inspirado en la cancion de mi grupo predilecto RADAID. La cancion se llama Michelle y le doy todos los creditos por tan bello tema a mi admirada Sofía Orozco, que espero que algun dia pueda cantar la cancion en la que estoy trabajando desde mi OS "Dias de Viento" Si quieren oirla, la tendré en el Tumblr de Llamado del Amor, asi como la letra completa. **_

_**Nos leemos luego. Lulú, sigues teniendo mis felicitaciones guapa.**_

_**Klau :D**_

_PD. Rien est impossible dans cet amour= Nada es imposible en este amor. Una frase que se repite varias veces en la cancion, en Frances._


End file.
